1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substance structure of a dual-band dipole antenna, especially to a substance structure of a dual-band dipole antenna having two internal conductors diverged from the lead of the exposed end thereof, thus an effect of dual-band dipole can be accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a substance structure of a dual-band dipole antenna. Presently, the substance structure of the antenna devices for signal-transmission of the point-to-point or the point-to-points wireless area network is shown in FIG. 1. It consists of an internal conductor 100 having a lead 101 coated with an internal insulation layer 102, a grounding layer 201 coated or coiled at outside the internal insulation layer 102, an external conductor 200 coated to the outside of the grounding layer 201, a layer of electric-conductive material, and a metal tube 300 having an end connected with the grounding layer 201 of the external conductor 200; the end of the substance of the antenna device is connected to a grounding terminal 400.
The conventional antenna device for signal-transmission of a wireless area network as described above, although the length and the volume thereof are reduced substantially, it just can be of single-band use, and it is not conformed to the demands with regard to the present users indeed. Although the industries are devoted to improve the single-band antenna to be a dual-band antenna, they failed usually.
The present invention is generated finally after being analyzed and tested repeatedly by the inventor of the present invention who focused on the above-mentioned conventional antenna device that is not conformed to the practical demands and the awkward situation of improving single-band antenna to be a dual-band antenna.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substance structure of a dual-band dipole antenna, which enables the antenna for the point-to-point or the point-to-points wireless area network to become a dual-band dipole antenna, thus the signal-transmitting and signal-receiving field can be broadened substantially conforming to the practical demands of the users.